


Justice League - The Problem with the Justice League Headquarters

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [7]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Food, Gen, Starvation, Starvation Fetish, hunger, hunger fetish, hungry women, trapped in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman, Vixen, Power Girl, and Supergirl become trapped in one of the JL HQs without any way out and no access to food. They four heroines try to stay strong, but hunger can get the best of anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice League - The Problem with the Justice League Headquarters

Wonder Woman rubbed her temples with both hands and let her pen hit the table. "Finally," she said with relief. Her stomach let out a low moan and she grinned and ran her fingers over her belly's surface. "That took much too long in my opinion. My stomach is telling me I’ve been neglectful. Now, let us go and get some lunch!"

 

"At last!" Power Girl jumped up from her seat and stretched. She ran her palm over her own belly and sighed as it grumbled. "Good thing too, I couldn't wait much longer. My tummy is roaring! I need some grub to fill this noisy empty thing."

 

"About time," Vixen said with a smile. She too stood form her seat at the round conference table. "So that document concludes the meeting right? We get the new supplies we need?"

 

"Should be the last of it," Supergirl said cheerfully and Wonder Woman nodded her agreement.

 

The four women had been at one of the Justice League’s secret headquarters for hours negotiating requests with the rest of the members. Once everyone had decided what terms were the most logical and beneficial for everyone’s needs, the four heroines had been left behind to file the paper work needed to finalize the requests.

($1)

"I'm totally going to pig out on a grande-sized taco," Supergirl giggled as the ladies made their way to the exit. She stroked her belly as it moaned and laughed. "Just a few more minutes, tummy! Then we’ll get something good in there to fill you up." Her belly gurgled back. “Wow, so talkative aren’t you, Tummy?”

 

"Like you could even eat a whole grande taco," Power Girl teased. "Maybe I should help?"

 

"Um, girls, I don't think any of us will be getting tacos if we don't figure out this issue," Vixen interjected suddenly.

 

"What's wrong?" Wonder Woman stepped closer to her friend. Her belly burbled and she patted it to hush it. She inspected the exit door and found it was locked. "What is the meaning of this?" She pulled harder, but the door wouldn't budge. "Computer, unlike door!"

 

There was no response. The automated systems should have at least given an error warning, but there was nothing.

 

Power Girl's stomach broke the silence with a loud squeal. "Sorry," she said with a blush. "I skipped breakfast, didn't know this was going to take so long." She rubbed her hand over her stomach to quell its sounds but it was getting fussier with the wait. “Darn, I’m really hungry. Is there anyway to get this thing open quickly?”

 

"The system must be offline," Wonder Woman said with worry.

 

"Who would lock us in here? They knew we were filing paperwork!" Vixen said with one hand on her hip and the other on her belly. Her abdomen let out a quivering groan and she patted it. "It's way past diner time. I’m starving! My tummy needs some food, ASAP."

 

"Maybe they came back later and thought we had left already?" Supergirl suggested with a worried tone.

 

"Relax," Wonder Woman said. "We'll just go to the power room and turn on the computer. It probably just went into sleep mode for the night. It happens, to help conserve energy." She nodded, happy she’d remembered that fact rather than panicking. “The towers take up a lot of energy after all, and we don’t have a reason to keep these systems going when they aren’t needed. All we have to do is turn the systems back on.”

 

So, quickly, the four hungry women went to the control room. Unfortunately, when they got there none of the computers would respond.

 

Power Girl caressed her impatient moaning belly. She was starting to worry she wouldn't be able to feed herself for a while. "What is going on here? Can’t we get the systems going? I’m really, really hungry. I rather not be trapped in here until morning with my tummy this empty." She pet the surface of her stomach again, but her belly continued making all kinds of unsatisfied noises.

 

"Wait," Supergirl said nervously. She clutched at her own burbling tummy. "I just remembered, didn't Batman say the whole tower would be in shut down for a few weeks so he could work on the system?"

 

"That isn't supposed to be until next week," Wonder Woman said. Her stomach moaned with longing and she stroked it with trepidation in her thoughts.

 

All four super females had a moment of fearful contemplation. They all begin to consider the possibility that someone had given the all clear, not knowing that there were still four warm bodies in the building, and Batman’s project had started a little sooner than expected.

 

“There’s no way! We can’t be locked in here for _weeks_ ,” Supergirl urged. “No way!” Her stomach rumbled and reminded her she still needed to eat. “I’m hungry, I need to eat something soon. My species doesn’t do too well without nourishment. We have crazy metabolisms.” Super’s core began to grumble again so she stroked it to calm it down. The organs refused to quiet down though. “Seriously, like, my tummy will start to squish in on itself and then it will start making these terrible noises and then it will start to hurt really bad. You do _not_ want to hear a hungry Krypton’s tummy throw a fit!”

 

“I’m sure there is a way to get ahold of Batman. We’ll just tell him to open up the doors,” Vixen said, encouraging a little optimism. She could feel the others starting to tense up and the last thing she wanted was a nervous set of power houses throwing things around trying to break out of what was supposed to be a safe place.

 

“We can’t,” Wonder Woman said, a bit of irritation sneaking into her voice. “If the systems are really shut off, which they appear to be, then we can’t communicate with the outside world at all. Remember, this place is designed to keep everything inside a secret from those on the outside.”

 

“That’s just ridiculous!” Supergirl protested. “There has to be _some_ way to contact Lantern or Flash or-“ She had to pet her tummy, which was growling along with her now. “Someone!”

 

“Ugh,” Power Girl moaned and made small circles on the surface of her noisy core. Everything inside seemed to be pitching a fit now. “Look, I’m sure we can figure out something. I need to eat. I can hear everyone’s loud stomachs. We’re all hungry and I have a feeling we’re all pretty empty.” The others looked down at their grumbling midsections and placed at least one hand over the trembling surfaces. They all nodded in agreement. “So, lets figure this out. Wonder Woman, is there _any_ way to contact the outer world? We just need to get one message to one hero.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know of a way,” Wonder Woman admitted.

 

“What about our communicators?” Super asked.

 

“Those were taken from us when we arrived in HQ,” Vixen pointed out. She rubbed her sore and lightly rumbling tummy. “Man, I’m getting really hungry now that I’m thinking about it.” She shook the thought from her head and continued on with her previous topic. “And I have a feeling if the system is down, we can’t get into the storeroom to retrieve them.”

 

Wonder Woman nodded. “That’s correct.”

 

When each member of the Justice League arrived in the maximum-security center, they had to relinquish all of their communications devices and weapons at the front door. Of course, normally they would be able to access them instantaneously should anything come up, but that was only possible when the computer was functioning properly. Without anything running though, it was impossible to retrieve their hardware.

 

“I could just blast a hole in the door,” Super suggested.

 

“No good,” Power Girl reminded her. “Our powers are neutralized in here.”

 

“What!?” Supergirl couldn’t believe what she is hearing. “Even with the system down!?”

 

“It's the material of the place and the force fields that run on their own generators clipping your wings,” Wonder Woman explained. “And we can’t control the generators without the computers. Otherwise, we’d have to manually override them from the engine room.”

 

“And let me guess,” Vixen sighed. Her tummy growled and she gave it a few good pats to silence it. “The engine room is inaccessible at the moment, because of the downed system?”

 

“Exactly,” Wonder Woman confirmed.

 

“Oh boy!” Vixen groaned a little as she rubbed out her now very upset stomach. It knew what that meant. “So we’re stuck in here without anything to eat and no way to get out for Batman knows how long? That’s just great.” She felt a shifting beneath the firm flesh and muscle of her abdomen and shuddered. “I’m so hungry already. I don’t even want to think about how empty I’ll be by the time someone notices we’re gone and deduced where we are.”

 

“Ohhhh,” Power Girl made a slight whining noise. “Me too.” She patted her taught stomach to ease the rumbling of her empty organ. “I’m so hungry right now. I was really looking forward to that taco.” She ran her fingers over the small dip of her navel and dragged her tips upward to the base of her bust line. “I’m really empty. I feel like there’s a small black hole starting to build in size in there.”

 

“It will be okay girls,” Wonder Woman said confidently. “We’ll figure a way out of this. We’re strong and proud members of the Justice League. There isn’t anything we can’t do!”

 

The others felt much better having Wonder there. They all admired her for her leadership qualities and the way she could just rile them to feel inspired. So, they all agreed to stay calm can try to find another way out of the situation.

 

“We’ll be out of here before you know it!” Supergirl exclaimed.

 

 

 

Quite some time passed before the reality of failure began to dawn on the women. They had tried hotwiring the system, messing with the control panels to kick start the system, asking the computer to just come back on, kicking the console, prying open panels in the walls to get around, crawling through the air ducts to get to where they needed to be, and half a dozen other things. No matter what they tried though, they always ran into some sort of complication.

 

Finally, after many attempts and failures, the four strong, smart, and clever women admitted that there wasn’t a quick solution and that they were out of ideas. They all took a seat around the conference table they’d spent too many hours already at for the day. Eventually, Supergirl decided to take a little nap while the other three dealt with the growing problems at hand.

 

“I’m so hungry,” Power Girl confessed. She brushed her blond hair from her eyes and looked down at her white dressed belly and sighed. It groaned up at her and she stroked it tenderly. “Seriously, guys. My tummy is so empty I feel like I might throw up! I need something to eat.”

 

“I really wish we had just a _little_ something to eat,” Wonder Woman confessed. She was running her right hand slowly along the toned surface of her own core. It gurgled and begged for something to fill its growing void. “Anything might be nice. Just something to quiet this beast of mine.”

 

“That grande taco just keeps appearing to me behind my eyelids,” Vixen admitted. “I don’t even care for that sort of thing, but it kid of sounds good, you know?” Her stomach roared and she patted the surface of her midsection and hushed it. “Shhh. That’s enough out of you.” Her tummy garbled a rude response. Vixen sighed. “What I wouldn’t do to have Green Lantern bust in here with one of those home cooked meals in a picnic basket.”

 

Power Girl and Wonder Woman laughed a little at that. Vixen joined in.

 

“Are we talking about food or men now?” Power Girl asked playfully.

 

The three giggled again before the sound of their groaning stomachs forced their attentions again.

 

“My stomach is so noisy,” Wonder Woman said, hand back on her abdomen, petting it and caressing it. “I want something to eat just to quiet it.” It growled loudly as if to tell her to feed it and it might comply. She sighed and blushed just slightly. “This isn’t very lady like.”

 

That comment made Power Girl snort a little as she laughed suddenly. Wonder Woman looked over at her with just a twinge of fire in her eyes. Power Girl raised a hand in light defense and offered an apology.

 

“Sorry. Sorry. I just couldn’t help it. The thought of any of us being overtly lady-like, especially in a situation like this just sort of amused me.”

 

Wonder Woman’s defenses lowered and she smiled. “I suppose there isn’t anything that we can do about it. If our tummies are going to be noisy, then they’re going to be noisy.”

 

"I wish my tummy would stop being so noisy though. It's driving me crazy," Vixen complained as she rubbed her belly with her palm. Her insides groaned and she slumped in her chair. "And I wish Batman could have waited just a few more days for maintenance. Now, my tummy is empty and grouchy and blaming me for not eating a bigger breakfast."

 

"He really should have made sure it was safe to be here! If we'd had a proper warning, this never would have happened!" Power Girl interjected with a snort. Her stomach also made a rebellious noise and she patted it. "Now we have to sit around and wait with empty tummies and wait for something to happen before we can eat." She pursed out her lip in a slight pout. “I want a pizza!”

 

"I'm inclined to agree," Wonder Woman said deadpan. Her fingers moved over her belly and though she didn't look angry, she wasn't smiling either. "He might have at least done a sweep of the place before starting the shutdown. It is protocol. Yet, he chose to skip that step for convenience and now we are all hungry.” The older heroine let out a deep sigh of disappointment. “However, we cannot be too angry with him. It was just an oversight.”

 

"A grievous one if you ask me," Vixen moaned and rolled her hand over her belly. Her taught center burbled under her touch and she sighed. "I just wish there snacks somewhere in this place. My hungry tummy would feel better if I just had a little something to fill it with. Even some saltines would be okay."

 

“It is possible the scanners weren’t working right anyway. After all, he did mention installing completely new security software." Wonder Woman’s stomach growled up at her again and she stroked it ever more attentively. “Again, I think what you’re saying is right though. Even the simplest of foods would serve as a treat at this moment. My tummy is also beginning to bore me with its fussing.”

 

A little time passed and the girls found other things to talk about, but after several hours had passed they began to grow stir crazy.

"I'm so hungry I'm starting to feel sick," Power Girl whined. She ran her hand up and down over her flat belly and listened to it groan in despair. "My tummy is so loud. It just keeps whining. I think it is getting seriously cranky. If it gets any emptier…."

 

"I'm getting seriously cranky," Vixen said irately. Both of her hands were circling over her center, but he belly just kept on squelching. "I need something to eat soon. I feel like my organs are hollow. It is like a party in my tummy that no one showed up to. So, my tummy is just one large, sad, vacant little thing. It really does feel kind of terrible."

 

Power Girl titled her head back and tried to ignore the low repetitive gurgling of her stomach. She traced invisible patterns onto the table with one hand and mimicked those senseless patterns over her tense core. "My tummy can't take this empty feeling. It's being very fussy and it's starting to get on my nerves. I need to eat something just to shut it up."

 

Vixen was about to respond, but just then Supergirl awoke from her nap when a loud beastly rumble emerged from her tummy.

 

"Ugh!" She sat up and caressed her sore and burbling belly with both hands. "My stomach is so loud!" She yawned deeply before continuing her complaints. "I thought a nap would help, but now I have wake-up munchies. My tummy is even louder than before.” She sighed and looked over at the other three hungry women. “I don't suppose any good news has arrived?"

 

"None, unfortunately," Wonder Woman confirmed. Her strong fingers kneaded into her belly as it roared. "Nothing to eat any time soon, so far as we can tell. Just sit tight. We're all very hungry, but at least you had respite. Did you rest well?"

 

"Not really," Supergirl whined. Her belly echoed the high-pitched sound and she petted it more firmly. "I couldn't stop dreaming of dinner. If anything I got my brain excited for a meal that I can't deliver. Or didn't you hear that angry noise my tummy made?" Her stomach made a lower, deeper gurgling noise then and she gave it a firm pat to silence it. “Seriously, I don't know how you couldn’t have heard it. My tummy gets so loud when it is this empty. Darn, I really, really wish I had something to eat.”

 

"We heard it," Vixen said lackluster. "But it was hard to tell apart from all the moaning our own tummies are doing." She rubbed her own belly soothingly, but the grumbling sounds never wavered.

 

"I'm starving. I wish we could just be out of here now. What if we're stuck in here all week? We'll go crazy!" Power Girl simpered with frustration and roamed her hands over her own thin stomach. Her organs belched and rumbled under her palms and she tried to hush the sounds to now avail. "I feel so empty inside. It's like ever last scrap of food has been absorbed and now there's nothing left inside me. I feel hollow and it sucks." Her belly cried out in agreement. It thought the situation sucked too. “Pretty soon all of our aching and empty tummies are going to be able to have a crazy competition of ‘who’s the loudest super tummy?’”

 

"Try to stay calm," Wonder Woman pleaded. Her belly was agitated too, but she felt that getting angry would only make her tenser and that would burn up her energy faster. "We need to keep our strength or the hunger really will become unbearable." Her belly roared, almost in protest as if to say it already couldn't handle what it was feeling.

 

"If you ask me, it already is unbearable. My tummy is empty and it hurts like crazy! I can feel it clutching for food, but I can't feed it. That is bad enough," Power Girl argued. She stroked her miserable belly and it gurgled its outrage.

 

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Vixen suggested. Her fingers massaged her belly and it shook and groaned inside her. "I want to take my mind off how empty my tummy feels."

 

"Let's talk about something filling instead," Wonder Woman suggested. "Sometimes to avoid hunger in meditation, it is best to think of our favorite meals and then discard them with our minds to rid ourselves of the sensation of need." Her belly belched and she patted it to hush it.

 

"Okay, I wish I had some chicken right now. A big juicy chicken, hot from the oven." Power Girl licked her lips and rubbed her belly with her palms. She stroked just below her ribs where the vibration from her quaking, roaring gut was the strongest. "I would eat and eat until my belly expanded." She mimicked the concept by pushing out her stomach.

 

Supergirl let out a short laugh. "Like you could ever gain weight. Me personally? I'd like a big protein shake. It doesn't sound like much but they are super filling and taste just like chocolate milk! I love how full it makes my tummy feel when I drink them." She patted her stomach at the thought and it purred with desire under her touch.

 

"I want a hearty salad with meat and nuts and fruit and anything else you want to throw in there too," Vixen said with a grin. She rolled her hands over her stomach and it rumbled loudly. "Anything that would fill up the void in my tummy would be great. Maybe some croutons. Yummy!"

 

"I would prefer a feast. My appetite will not be quenched with less at this point," Wonder Woman said seriously as she nimbly caressed her taut, groaning stomach. "A myriad of options to fill my tummy is the best choice, though I would pay special attention to anything sweet."

 

"Oh," Supergirl said wistfully. "Cake sounds wonderful." Her guts twisted inside her and let out another deep growl and she stroked it in the vein hopes it would quiet.

 

"I think all this talk of food is just making me hungrier," Power Girl complained. She stroked her belly and it made a pained noise.

 

"I have endured this sort of misery before, although I will confess it only went on for a few days. I have had a few missions where I wasn't able to eat, but the pangs are always as severe and fresh as if it were the first time I'd ever felt hungry," Wonder Woman said with a contemplative expression. Her belly grumbled both with the memory of hunger and the new hunger it felt now. She stroked it carefully, hoping inwardly that this event would not break her old record for days gone without food.

 

"Well sure, I've gone without eating before, but I get really weak. I already feel dizzy and all I can think about is eating," Power Girl said. She massaged her belly with her palms and shivered when her body released an especially violent groan. "My tummy is empty and it feels really tight, like it's clutching itself. I want something to eat. I’m so hungry! I hate it. "

 

"Believe it or not I once went almost a full week with no food, but I was delirious and tried to eat everything in sight," Vixen said. Her guts rumbled and she patted her center to quiet it. "My tummy was even noisier then than it is now. It hurt more too. Actually, it stopped hurting for a few days, and then it hurt so bad I thought I was going to loose my mind. Ough, my tummy aches just thinking about it. Luckily, I think we should be out of here before then. Right? Ugh, Vixen’s tummy is just happy it’s only been a little while and not a whole week or two. At least it’s only grumbling a little bit."

 

"That might change before long," Wonder Woman said wearily.

 

She was right. The women ended up trapped for days and as the time passed by without them, the hunger grew worse and worse until the last fractions of lingering calm splintered and the women began to panic.

 

A particularly loud roar ripped through Supergirl's stomach and her whole body shook with the force of her hungry belly. "I warned you a Krypton's tummy was nothing to mock! It's hungry, and this is just the beginning!" She shouted and curled in on herself. She rocked back and forth and caressed her belly with her palms in an effort to soothe it. “Oh! It’s so empty! My tummy hurts! I need something to eat. Anything. Please? Oh- why the heck didn’t I listen to Clark before I left that morning?” Her tummy fussed as it remembered the offer for breakfast from a few days before. Logically, she thought she’d be at least a little less empty than she was now. The sound of her stomach burbling and humming and shifting beneath her ribs made her whine. “Stop it! You’re mocking me!”

 

"No one is mocking you," Power Girl said with frustration. Her body ached and the hunger was gnawing at her like a ravenous dog. "I need to eat too. My power-packed tummy will bust out of me and fly to food if I don't get something to eat soon!" She rubbed her center even as her fingers went numb and her belly roared out louder and louder.

 

"I wish you girls would relax," Wonder Woman snapped. Her belly grumbled with rage and need. "We are all equally hungry and we all must endure. Please, show some restraint."

 

"I don't know how much more I can take," Vixen confessed. Her stomach gurgled and she stroked it with slow, sad paces of her hands. "I'm so hungry and my tummy is so noisy. I'm starting to think this table might taste good."

 

"I know, but we must only struggle until the week's end. Then the building's systems should return. Just a little longer."

 

It wasn't just a little longer.

 

The end of the week had taken much too long to arrive. Each woman had suffered an incredible amount of hunger in that time, but they were all certain that at any day now, or even any hour, someone would notice they were gone and would come get them. It was also likely that Batman would at least finish his weeklong updates and would turn the systems back on and they could escape to eat that way.

 

Alas, the four heroes waited for another six days—by Wonder Woman’s estimation—and no one had come for them yet. They hadn’t been saved in all that time, and things were starting to feel hopeless. A lack of food was starting to drive the younger two girls a little insane too.

 

“Listen to it!” Supergirl grabbed her sides and tried to squish her stomach. “My tummy is making all kinds of unhappy noises. It’s going to start pulling the rest of me into its evil hungry tummy void!” It roared loudly again, a sound that lasted through many circle strokes.

 

“Knock it off!” Power Girl barked. “That’s a terrible thing to say!” She petted her own stomach and shivered as it moaned and she envisioned her own gut turning inside out and being pulled into her navel like in a horror sci-fi feature. “I’m so hungry and so empty, I’d almost think it were possible.” The vision continued to haunt her and she screamed and shook her head. “I don’t want my tummy to devour me! I don’t care how hungry I am! That’s so scary!”

 

“I’m serious,” Supergirl said.

 

“Not listening! La la la la la!” Power Girl plugged her ears with her hands and moved away from Supergirl.

 

Super sighed and made a pouting face. She sat, caressing her belly in silence. Apparently, she couldn’t eat _or_ speak freely. Wonder Woman spoke up though to ease the girl’s mind.

 

“It’s all right, Supergirl,” she said calmly. “I understand completely. I think we’re all just a little overwhelmed from the lack of nourishment.” Wonder Woman spoke as she allowed her strong hands to massage the small of her abdomen. Beneath her still smooth and strong flesh, hollow organs vibrated as they whined for attention. “My tummy too feels the pain of hunger’s cruel void. I’m only glad I was trained to endure such things.” She paused and looked down at her rumbling belly as she stroked it. “Still, I would rather if something were to happen to aid us in our escape.”

 

Supergirl smiled weakly at Wonder Woman. “I hope so too.”

 

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Vixen’s head lifted from the nook of her arms. She had taken to lying on the table in order to stretch her body out flat in attempts to ease some of her stomach pains, but suddenly something had caught her attention.

 

“Did you hear that?” Vixen said with a shifty glance around the room.

 

“All I hear is my tummy!” Supergirl responded to the loud grumbling and growling in her core by petting herself faster and faster until she began feeling a burn of friction. “All I’ve been able to hear for days is my tummy screaming about how hungry and empty it is!”

 

"I think I'd eat a house. Yeah, I'd pick it up with one hand and swallow it whole. That would fill my tummy to the brim," Power Girl snickered a bit manically. She rubbed her belly in rough circles as deep gurgling whines emitted from her core. “Ugh,” she moaned as it groaned back. “What is your problem, tummy!? I know you’re emptry and achy! Shut up about it!” Of course, it didn’t quiet down. She whined and growled down at it, stroking it with some aggression. “Why does it hurt so much to be hungry? You never hear cars or trees complain about being hungry! Why does _my_ tummy have to be so loud?”

 

Supergirl rolled on her side on the floor, clutching and petting her upset stomach. With her metabolism it was very hard on her not to be able to eat. "I'm starving! I really need something to eat! My tummy is screaming! Listen to the screaming!" No one paid Super any mind. They were all dealing with their own noisy hunger pains. “I can’t take this!” She smashed her fists against the hard surface beneath her. “Feed me! Someone, please, just feed me! I’m so hungry! My tummy is killing me! I’ll die if I don’t get something yummy to fill up my stupid tummy! Please! Anyone! Save us!”

 

Wonder Woman massaged her own belly and licked her drying lips. "I know it is hard, but I must try to be strong. All I want is a sandwich, but I cannot have it." The denial made her stomach clench and moan and she gasped and touched her sides gently. “It isn’t fair for any of us to be in this situation, but do not forget you are warriors.” Her stomach roared with irritation. She knew her act wasn’t a very good one, but she needed to try and be strong for her own sake and the sake of the younger heros trapped in there with her.

 

Vixen leaned forward then and licked the edge of the table. "Hmm, taste pretty good actually," she said as she rubbed her belly and her insides roared fro food. "I could do with a bite. It might help my tummy..." Vixen gave the table another lick and wondered if she could use her powers to make it easier to eat the table. She wondered then, as she recalled she couldn’t do much with her powers at the moment, if hunger alone was enough to give her to strength to eat through metal. “I think I’m going to try it. I’ve gotta do it, right? For the love of my tummy?”

 

Wonder Woman shot her friend a look.

 

"What?" Vixen moaned guiltily and caressed her bubbling core while looking away from Wonder Woman. "It was just an idea. It doesn’t taste too bad."

 

"It's a table," Wonder Woman chided.

 

Power Girl growled along with the animalistic noises of her tummy. "I would eat a table! I'd rather have steak though! Or noodles, or oh! Yummy nachos. I'm so hungry! My empty tummy needs food!" She rubbed her tummy roughly, stimulating it to make enough louder moans of desire. Then, the idea came to her. She moved over and gave the table a lick. “You’re right, Vix! I’m going to eat the table.”

 

“Don’t,” Wonder Woman warned.

 

“You can’t stop me! I can do it! I’m a freak’n power house! I can do whatever I want and I want to _eat_!” Power Girl opened her mouth and started to chew on one of the rounded off corners of the meeting table.

 

Wonder Woman was about so say something to the girl when she noticed something else that was a bit strange. There was the sound of thunder and the smell of something burning. She turned around and gasped. Supergirl had taken to super punching the door to the elevator that led outside. She was hitting the barrier so hard and at such speeds that the friction was starting to heat up the special steel.

 

“Let me out!” Supergirl screamed violently. She continued to bash the door as her belly cheered her on in its own painful way. It roared and cried for her to work harder and beat the door faster and she obeyed. “Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!” She pounded the door until her fists created dents. Then, she beat in those dents. Her knuckles pounding against reinforced hybrid titanium created sparks and a red to gold glow that burned her hand. She screamed loudly as she gyrated and attacked. “Food! Food! Food! Food! Tummy needs fooooood!”

 

Supergirl was going to use what little energy she had left up. Power Girl was trying—and succeeded—in eating the conference table. Vixen was now trying in vain to do the same thing. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman watched in horror as hunger drove them all mad. She was prepared to give up. She decided, if it came to the death of one of her comrades, that she would make a feast of their body and share with the stronger two. They couldn’t be left in there forever. They just had to last long enough.

 

Then, everything went black.

 

Silence fell over the room for a long moment. The only sounds that broke the creepy quiet were the sound of gurgling and growling bellies. The four women all sat in the darkness for an hour.

 

“I’m dead,” Supergirl convinced herself. “I’m in a Hell where my tummy will never know fullness again.” She stroked her aching gut in the darkness, certain of her fate.

 

“We’re not dead yet,” Power Girl said. “But we will be soon.” Her belly rumbled and shook under her circling hands and she whined as it grouched noisily at her. “We’re so empty, I’m so hungry, and there is no way out. What I wouldn’t do to have anything inside of me.”

 

“What about all that table?” Wonder Woman asked.

 

“That just made my tummy hurt wor-AGH!” Power Girl began to scream and there was a panic in the room.

 

“Power Girl!?” Wonder Woman called out.

  
Just then, the lights came back on and the source of Power Girl’s pain became clear. Vixen, with a startled look on her face, had found the blond in the dark and had latched onto her shoulder with her teeth.

 

“Vixen!” Wonder Woman moved forward and tried to pull Vixen off of Power Girl, but she was latched into the very meat of the other woman.

 

Supergirl could hear the other three struggling, but she was lying on the floor rubbing her stomach with weak movements. It whined pathetically for food.

 

“I have nothing to give you,” she said sadly, while stroking her belly.

 

_Shwoooooooooooooooorrrr!_

The door to the elevator opened and Batman walked out, tripping over Supergirl’s body. He caught himself, looked down at Super, and then over at the other three in a sad but rather hilarious seen.

  
“What’s going on in here? What are you four doing down here?”

 

All four women halted in their actions and then ran or crawled over to Batman and began begging him for food.

 

“Please, Batman!” Wonder Woman pleaded. “We’ve been trapped in here for weeks! Please, feed us! Our tummies are so empty and the hunger is so bad that we are dying. Please! Anything! Anything to eat?”

 

Flash, still gawking in surprise from the elevator, pulled out a small energy bar.

 

“I’ve got this,” he offered with a nervous laugh. All four women attacked him and fought over the bar. Once the red-dressed hero was able to pull himself out from under their starving mass, he moved to Batman’s side. “Dang! I think these women are hungry.” He laughed.

 

“You think?”

 

Batman and Flash decided to take the girls to fill their starving tummies. All expenses paid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Don't forget to give kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
